In the said patent there is described an eyeglass frame assembly including a novel detent construction for holding the temple pieces in the fully open position. In that frame assembly a separate, four-part hinge is attached to each temple piece and to the lens frame. The present invention incorporates the said novel detent in a more durable and stronger frame which is less costly to manufacture, easier for the doctor to fit to the patient, and more attractive in appearance than is the previous design.